Stars In A Clear Sky
by BethNatalyaGlamaHart
Summary: AU. Elliot and Olivia are facing turmoil in their lives but little do they know they have the same problem. Once they seek help from each other what happens when they end up with more then what they bargained for. Rating subject to change...


**It's storming where I live and I thought this would be a cute little story to write I'm not sure if it will be a chapter story yet that's for you guys to decide on so let me know what you guys think. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF! . .**

**The soft uneasy glowering of the clouds and the first gentle threatening rain gradually becoming fierce with the aid of the strengthening wind the clouds ominously huddled together, their dark curves mocking the landscape, with a crack they burst open and the rain, slow at first, fell, plummeted to the dry ground outside of Elliots bedroom window. He lay shirtless clutching his sleeping partner in his arms as her head rested on his chest. Olivia's hair was a rich shade of brown. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a dark brown and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. The love he had for this woman was indescribable he'd take a bullet for her.**

**She began to stir in her sleep not long after her eyes began to flutter open. "Hello beautiful." Elliot said looking down at her to meet her eyes his arm still wrapped around her.**

**She smiled tiredly before kissing him. "I will never get tired of doing that." She said.**

"**Good because that means you would never get tired of me." Elliot responded repositioning himself so that he was now on top of her propped up with one hand while another pulled her in closer.**

"**So we're starting early now are we?" Olivia asked seductively rubbing one of her legs against him.**

"**It's never to early for a little fun." He responded periodically placing kisses on her neck which caused soft moans to leaver her mouth. "I like the sound of that."**

"**Oh shut up. Just kiss me already." She demanded playfully and he did just that.**

**REWIND BACK A YEAR…To where it all began.**

Olivia stared out the passenger window as she and her mother approached her High school. This morning wasn't an ideal morning for her or anyone at that. Olivia and her mother Sonya had been arguing the entire day about her mothers drinking problem the one her mother constantly denied having the argument ended bitterly when Olivia felt the sting of her mothers hand across her face. Their drive was silent for the most part the radio took the space of them talking but that suddenly changed when her mother turned the radio level down.

"I know you hate me and I understand that but I'm dealing with things you wouldn't understand. Maybe I over drink it sometimes-"

'Sometimes' Olivia thought to herself.

"Anyway point is I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Sonya apologized as she pulled the car into the schools drop off area. Olivia sat silently. "Are you even listening to me?" Sonya yelled as she grabbed Olivia's face to turn it towards her. Olivia quickly snatched her face from her hands.

"I have to get to class before I'm late." Olivia said as she excited the car she could here her mother calling her as she walked away but ignored her and continued to walk away wiping tears as she entered the school building.

Elliot was throwing the football back and forth with his best friend Fin Tutuola they were discussing what to do for the break coming up.

"So are you still throwing the party at your place?" Fin asked chucking the ball to Elliot.

"I don't really know yet my old mans been riding my ass about grades as of late he said if I don't pass this Spanish exam I can kiss the party goodbye."

"Damn your pops sure knows how to kill a dream." Fin laughed as he went to catch the football but it was intercepted by his girlfriend Melinda.

"Nice catch. Keep this up and you might just take your boyfriends spot on the team." Elliot laughed.

"She's not interested." Fin replied.

"I don't know baby. Muscular boys in tight pants sounds tempting." Melinda joked.

"Now your asking for it." Fin said picking her up and spinning her around.

Just as Elliot was laughing hysterically at the couple Olivia ran into him almost knocking him over into the table.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" She quickly recanted.

"It's fine no worries. " He stated before he could ask if she was okay Olivia walked off quickly and as she did so he noticed her wipe her face.

"Hey man what was that all about?" Fin asked walking toward Elliot.

"Slightest idea." The bell ring signaling them it was time to get to class ironically it was a class he had with Olivia. They weren't really friends they spoke to each other every now and then in class but mostly for projects.

After class was over Olivia bolted out the door. Elliot ran off to find Olivia but couldn't spot her anywhere. He spoke to her friends Alex and Casey but they weren't to much help but just when he was about to give up he caught her just in time walking out the bathroom. He jogged up to her.

"Hey Olivia." He called her.

"Oh hey Elliot. Look I'm really sorry about this morning I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing."

"Like I said earlier it's fine but I did want to talk to you about something." He responded.

"I don't want to be rude but I do need to get to class though." She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone not after what happened. She began to walk but she was caught of guard by his next move.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?"

She looked at him. "If that's okay with you?" Elliot added.

"Uh…um sure. I don't see why not." They started walking in the direction of her next class which was in the next building although his next class was next door to the one he was in he had a bigger problem on his mind than being late.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Olivia spoke.

He was about to ask her why was she crying this morning but stopped when he noticed a small red mark on her cheek. A mark he was all to familiar with he knew he'd be stepping his boundaries if he asked her about it so he opted for something else.

"Oh yeah um…My dad said I needed to pass Spanish class if I wanted to throw a party at my house and I know you are amazing at Spanish and I wondered if you could-"

"Be your tutor?" She cut him off.

"Yeah." He tried not to look at her bruised face.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Olivia replied she notice Elliots disappointed look. "You see my mom kinda has this thing about boys being over while she's not home." She brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Well maybe you could come to my place?" Elliot said without thinking Olivia arched her eyebrow at him giving Elliot a chance to realize the intended nature of his question. "Oh no! Not like that I..I meant so your mom wouldn't get mad at you for having me over."

They continued to talk as they approached her class stopped at the door. "I'll have to think about it and speak to my mom."

"Yeah sure no problem just let me know whenever you have a chance." The two minute warning bell ring. "I guess I better get going."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you Elliot."

"Bye Olivia." Just as he said that Olivia walked in to her class room and took her seat leaving Elliot to run to his own class.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So how was school today?" Elliots father Joe asked as he cut his steak. Elliots little sister Kathleen answered him first.

"It was fine I'm pretty sure I nailed my tryout for the volleyball team." She responded.

"Fantastic sweetheart. How 'bout you Elliot anything new?" Elliot puased and looked at his dad they didn't have the best relationship mainly because when his father got angry he became his personal punching bag.

"Uh...It was fine I guess." He responded.

"What about that Spanish grade?"

"I asked a friend of mine if she could tutor me."

"She?" His mother Bernadette (Bernie for short) piped up.

"Yes a she." Elliot told her.

"If you spent more time focusing on your grades than you do focusing on girls your grade wouldn't be like this." Joe said sounding sternly.

"She's not like that dad." Elliot replied angrily.

"Lower your voice while we're eating." Bernie chimed in.

"I meant she's just a friend from chemistry. She happens to have an A in Spanish so I asked if she would mind being my tutor."

"What did she say?" His mother asked.

"She said she had to ask her mom." Elliot replied

"Well does 'she' have a name." Joe asked putting enfaces on she.

"Her name's Olivia." He didn't bother making eye contact with his father.

"As in Olivia Benson?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah you know her?"

"Yeah she's one of the girls on the volleyball team." Kathleen admitted.

"Really I didn't know that?"

"Yeah. She's amazing she's like a pro on the team she's gat a pretty wicked serve if you asked me."

They finished their food and they all retired to their rooms for the night well almost everyone Elliot was having trouble sleeping he was having thoughts about Olivia and how desperately she wanted to ask her about her face. He felt bad considering he knew what might've happened it wasn't his place to pry but he somehow felt close to her.

Olivia was laying in bed when her phone rang she picked it up to look a the caller ID it was one of her best friends Casey Novak.

"What's up Casey?" She eagerly answered.

"I don't know you tell me?" She responded.

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Olivia laughed.

"Well.." She started. "I heard from Melinda who heard from Fin who heard from Trevor that Kathy saw you and Elliot walking to class together and she is FIRED up about it." Casey exaggerated.

"Are you serious?" Olivia sat up on her bed.

"That's not even the juiciest part. Word around school is you two are secretly dating."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Olivia Benson I kid you not." Casey laughed. "So why did he walk you to class?"

"He wanted to ask me about tutoring him in Spanish."

"And..?" Casey asked.

"I told him I'd think about it and that I had to ask my mom." Just like as if on cue Olivia's mother Sonya popped up in her room.

"Ask me what?" Sonya slurred. Olivia could tell it was going to be one of those nights again.

"I'll call you later Casey. Bye."

"Later gator." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sonya staggered toward Olivia's bed.

"Casey." Olivia replied moving away as her mother approached her.

"No that wasn't. That was a boy wasn't it!" She yelled.

"No mom it wasn't I swear." Olivia pleaded holding her hands up to warn her mother off.

"That was a boy I know it was how many times have I told you not to talk to those pervert ass guys on the phone huh?'" Sonya raged but before Olivia could respond her mothers hand came flying toward her face knocking her to the floor and on her way down her shoulder collided with the bottom of her dresser.

"Stop please!" Olivia cried out as her mom kicked her.

"You live in my house you live by my rules!" Sonya yelled and she exited Olivia's room slamming the door behind her leaving Olivia crying on her floor as she tried to regain her composer.

**Well that is the end of this ****PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! ****let me know what you guys think of it I have big plans for this story…before I forget if you made it this far thank you for reading this **

**À plus tard (See you later)**


End file.
